


Into the New Year With a Bang

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, happy new year, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark, Jackson, one special night and a bedroom.Double Drabble (200 words)
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Into the New Year With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the new year in South Korea now so I thought I’d upload this short work, please enjoy.
> 
> Forgive me for the joke in the title, I think it’s funny.

Closer, Jackson pushed himself, unwanting the distance between them. Their bodies tangled around one another was not enough, his arms securing around the older man’s back, fingers tightening in their hold as his neck was attacked, ravaged, by the American.

“Mark hyung!” He cried out, bouncing on the other man’s cock as he was licked, sucked, bitten. Sweat dripped all over, his head falling backwards as his back arched.

The American, rather occupied with his hands gripped unto the meat of Jackson’s ass and his mouth elsewhere, took the younger man’s whimpers as a sign. Nothing more was needed for Mark to thrust deeper into his lover, the act entirely pleasurable on both ends.

Barely able to hold on, completely unable to keep himself together, Jackson moaned loudly. Gorgeous were the sounds unfortunately muffled by their lips, their mouths smashed together in a soaring kiss. Drowned out they were, those oh so sweet sounds, by the explosion of fireworks, the noise almost deafening and the sight a blast of colour spreading into the room. The view would be breathtaking, Mark knew, but what could be better than that in front of him?

“Happy New Year.” Mark nipped at Jackson’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments! (I need a new ending comment but I don’t know what would suit, any suggestions?)
> 
> Also, I’ve been working on another long smut piece but it will take a while so look forward to it being uploaded at some point in January! 
> 
> Have a happy new year and stay safe! Also, talk to me on twitter @ MarkieTWay because my messages are so dry right now


End file.
